The Other Side
( ) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Hard Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm=3 |mc= /Grey-Bluish (JDU 2017) |pc= |gc= (Arrows) |lc=Sky Blue |nowc = OtherSide |pictos= 110 |audio = |perf = Yoni Jayl |dlc = November 26, 2013 (PAL) |dura = 3:46 }}"The Other Side" by is featured on as an NTSC exclusive and as a PAL DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man that has black hair and a black beard. He wears a black leather jacket, a blue polo shirt, black pants, silver sneakers, a black and white cap, and a silver dog tag. Background The background first has bright vertical blue lights that go up and down according to the beat. After that, a blue horizontal light appears before him. At the chorus, there are flashing lights similar to those in Hot For Me. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Slowly bend your right arm upward while tilting to the left, and cross your legs. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your face as if you were about to grab an imaginary cap, and throw your left hand out and cross your legs. Otherside gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Otherside gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Otherside gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Otherside gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Copacabana * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) ' Captions '' appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Charismatic Punch *Clock *Cross Face *Don t Touch Me *Epic Dancing *Epic Muscles *Geometric Dance *Groovy Plane *Groovy Run *Radical Geometry *Scales Walk Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Jason Derulo in the series. *"Drunk" is censored. **However, it is still audible the first time it is said. *The first set of lyrics "In the beginning" appear first before the song starts. *'' '' became the first NTSC exclusive to appear on . Routine *On September 17, 2013, ’s American YouTube channel, justdancegame, uploaded a video with Jason Derulo himself saying that he was excited to have one of his songs in the game and told the viewers to try his dance and show Jason what you got. He was also excited for Want To Want Me, as he said in the video previewing it. *The files for this song show that '''Gold Move 2 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. There are also two unused pictograms in it. *Sometimes, the menu image does not appear in the menu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKxhOmhsuxk *'' '' comes with an avatar, which can only be accessed by purchasing the DLC in the PAL region. On , the avatar is available for 5 Mojocoins. *If one look closely at the dancer, one can see his shirt s color changes to orange at a few points of the routine. *For unknown reasons, the coach s avatar is not available on the NTSC version of , although the routine is an NTSC exclusive. Gallery Game Files Otherside cover generic.png|''The Other Side'' otherside cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach otherside_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach otherside cover albumbkg.png| album background otherside_banner_bkg.png| menu banner otherside map bkg.png| map background otherside_cover@2x.jpg| cover Otherside cover 1024.png| cover Othersideava.png|Avatar on otherside jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games otherside golden ava.png|Updated golden avatar otherside diamond ava.png|Updated diamond avatar otherside pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Otherside jd2014 menu ntsc.jpg|''The Other Side'' on the menu (NTSC) Otherside jd2014 menu pal.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu (PAL DLC) Otherside jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Otherside jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Otherside jd2014 coachmenu ps4 camera.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Otherside jd2014 score ps4 camera.png| scoring screen (Camera) Otherside jdnow score october 2015.png| scoring screen (October 2015 version) Otherside jd2016 menu.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu Otherside jd2016 load.png| loading screen Otherside jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Otherside jd2017 menu.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu Otherside jd2017 load.png| loading screen Otherside jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Otherside jd2017 score.png| scoring screen otherside jd2014 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images otherside promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements otherside beta golden ava.png|Beta golden avatar otherside beta diamond ava.png|Beta diamond avatar Otherside beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram Otherside beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Otherside beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Others otherside thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jason_Derulo_-_"The_Other_Side"_(Official_HD_Music_Video) Teasers The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays The Other Side - Just Dance 2014 The Other Side - Just Dance Now The Other Side - Just Dance 2016 The Other Side - Just Dance 2017 The Other Side - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 The Other Side 5 Stars (SUPERSTAR) Extraction The Other Side - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:The Other Side Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jason Derulo Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:PAL DLCs Category:Region Exclusives Category:Downgrade